Love Lost and Found
by caseyhudson
Summary: Susan comes to terms with losing the love of her life during the Golden Age and realizes that she may be happy again
1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to miss you," Susan said smiling at her fiancé Prince Jacob. He was dressed for travel in his favorite riding clothes and his tall leather boots.

"You and your siblings are going to have far too much fun to think about that," he replied. "Besides, after the hunt you'll all be coming to Telmar anyway for the celebrations. So, enjoy this time with them before you have to deal with my family and my father's courtiers pulling you in a hundred different directions." He look apprehensive at the thought of having Susan at court as his fiancé rather than a visiting royal.

"They're just excited to celebrate this new chapter in your life," Susan said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure it will be lovely."

"More like they're celebrating me finding a wife that will allow me not to be a burden on the people of Telmar," Jacob said rolling his eyes. One of his father's advisors had told him as much when he had announced his intention to marry the young queen a few months earlier.

"Yes, I suppose you marrying a queen does make things easier for them," she said thoughtfully. "Peter do you think we ought to have asked for more in the settlement?" she asked as her brother approached.

"I'm not getting into the middle of whatever this conversation is," Peter said. "But really we best get going if we want any chance of catching the white stag. See you soon, Jacob." The high king shook the prince's hand before walking away to where his youngest sister and brother were waiting upon their horses.

"I love you," Susan said turning back to her fiancé and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Susy," he said before giving her a kiss. "Now let's get you out of here before your siblings get impatient and change their minds about supporting us." He helped her up onto her own horse, and his last memory of her was her laughing and waving goodbye.

The outcome of that hunt for the white stag haunted Prince Jacob of Telmar for the rest of his life.

Disclaimer: The world of Narnia, the Pevensies, and their friends belong to C.S. Lewis


	2. Chapter 2

_England_

The only piece of Narnia that any of the Pevensies brought back to England was Susan's emerald engagement ring. She wore it constantly around her neck and it served as a reminder that their time there had not be just a dream and that once there had been a prince she had loved.

Once their attempts to return to Narnia during those first few weeks back at the professor's had been exhausted and Susan had spent every night in tears, she resolved to be happy again. Surprised by her sister's sudden change in demeanor, Lucy had asked what had changed to which Susan replied. "I realized that I just need to trust that Aslan will bring Jacob and me together again someday, but when that does happen, I won't want to tell him that I've been miserable all the time. I won't waste time with my family before we have to get back to school crying in my room."

"That's our girl," Edmund said clapping her on the shoulder.

Susan's good attitude proved to be short lived. When they returned to school there always seemed to be boys from Peter's class hanging around that she didn't want to talk to. How could any of these silly schoolboys compare to a prince? It also didn't help that the girls in her dormitory constantly wanted to talk about which boy had asked Susan to the dance.

"Why won't you go out with Fred Davis?" asked Lily who had the bed across from her. "He's by far the nicest boy in his year—save your brother—and very handsome."

"I suppose he is," Susan said not looking up from the book she was reading. "But I'm really not interested in going out with anyone right now. We've been given so much school work lately that with all my after-school activities I hardly ever see my family."

"Did you meet someone over the summer or something?" another girl called Eliza asked. "You at least used to entertain the idea of going on dates last term."

"If I had, I'd tell you," Susan said with a sigh. She didn't trust herself to talk about Jacob without letting on how serious things had been between them, and she knew that no one else would understand. "I just really don't want to spend my one free afternoon making awkward small talk with Fred Davis over tea. There's nothing more to it than that."

_Telmar_

Jacob had joined in the search for the kings and queens of Narnia in the weeks after they disappeared. Their friends and advisors had appreciated his help and did their best to comfort him; however, they were all so devastated it didn't do anyone much good. Eventually, he was summoned home to Telmar where his family did their best to distract him with increased responsibilities at court. He eventually went on to become his brother the king's most trusted advisor and to marry an old friend from childhood who he loved though not as deeply as he had Susan.

Disclaimer: The world of Narnia, the Pevensies, and their friends belong to C.S. Lewis


End file.
